Zognoid
Zognoid is a large planet in a distant galaxy. History Long ago, there was a planet. This planet had quite the technological advantage. It is said all great mechanisms come from this planet. This planet was known as "Zognoid". The planet of Zognoid was unlike other planets. While some focused on the aspects of being a warrior, Zognoid was more focused around science. The Zognoids made countless scientific achievements. The Zognoids have also learned to maintain their environment to be very clean. One day, the Zognoids heard of an evil that goes around and mutates species and pollutes planets. This evil had a name: "Meltdown". He and his mutants corrupted landscapes, rendering them uninhabitable. The Zognoids heard about this from a very special Zognoid. This Zognoid was the leader's head scientist. Her name was Dr. Nikisha E. Deshpande, otherwise known as Dr. D by her peers. Dr. D told the ruler, Tsar Zosta about this evil. She suggested to take preemptive measures. She did not tell the Tsar to strengthen the planet's defenses, but rather temporarily abandon their planet. She told him that she found a way to make this planet barren, if only for one month or whenever she gave the all clear. He had no reason not to trust the good doctor, so he agreed. After weeks of preparation, the planet looked desolate, barren, and most importantly, dead. Dr. D said that she and her pet spider, Jalini would stay behind to make sure Meltdown and his abominations would leave. They and all the animals then left the solar system Zognoid resided in using their ships built with faster-than-light technology. Soon after, Meltdown and his mutants came to Zognoid. What they found was utterly disappointing. The trees were gray, the lakes dried up, the grass brown, and not a single lifeform in sight. Meltdown asked Bonehead if he got the coordinates right. Bonehead said that they were. Fangrowl said that "Bonehead" was an apt name right now. Stomping tree said that there was no living vegetation anywhere on the planet. Screechwing said that there was nothing for them to mutate and suggested that they leave. Bonehead that told everyone he found a heat signature and was coming from inside the building in the distance. He then said how that there was only one heat signature. When Meltdown and his mutants found their way to Dr. D's lab, she acted hysterical. She begged them not to hurt her, but Meltdown told Bonehead to mutate the woman. Everything was going according to Dr. D's plan. As she was blasted, she put on a show. She acted like she was in utter agony, however it only hurt slightly. She stuck her hand in Jalini's cage and she bit her master on accident, not part of Dr. D's plan. Dr. D felt her body changing for real, this time, it was more painful. The spider venom had mixed in with the mutagenic blast, giving her spider DNA. She grew four extra arms and eyes. Once the transformation was complete, Meltdown and the others looked in awe upon their newest mutant. Meltdown said that the new mutant would be called "Arachness". The new mutant then told Meltdown that name was boring. After a few seconds of thinking, she told everyone to call her "Neverest". Meltdown and the others seemed to like that name. As she and the other mutants left, she grabbed three things: her Ph.D. in Biomedical Sciences, Jalini, and a small radio. As she and the others were nearing Negatum, she gave Tsar Zosta the all clear. The people of Zognoid returned with every animal from their planet. In a matter of weeks the splendor that was Zognoid blossomed once again. Landscape The planet of Zognoid is very clean. The air is fresh, the waters are pure, and vegetation is plentiful. When Dr. D heard that Meltdown was heading for Zognoid, she devised a plan to make the planet temporarily barren. The plan worked. It made even Stomping Tree believe that the planet was lifeless for centuries. After Neverest gave the all clear, the Zognoids returned home. They then set about rebuilding their planet. With their hyper-advanced technology, the Zognoids were able to clean up their planet in less time than it took to destroy it. Population The Zognoids are an intelligent and benevolent species. They developed faster-than-light technology, cures for many diseases, and many other things. Notable Inhabitants *Neverest *Jalini (Neverest's pet spider) *Tsar Zosta Trivia *The name "Zognoid" comes from the Game Grumps' 56th episode of Super Mario Maker. *There is a stereotype that Zognoids are loud, obvious, and terrible at disguising themselves. *The name "Tsar Zosta" comes from the antagonist of the same name from the Toxic Crusaders cartoon. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Generation 2